


Experiment 084 [1]

by ScottishScurrie



Series: Voltron AU’s [11]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is Hunk’s guardian, Characters Play Dungeons & Dragons, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gen, Human Experimentation, Hunk and Allura are half-siblings, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Inspired by Stranger Things (TV 2016), Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Half-Siblings, Past Abuse, Pidge is a bit clueless in the first couple of chapters, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Set In The 80’s, broganes, just confused about normal kid stuff, she isn’t dumb tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScottishScurrie/pseuds/ScottishScurrie
Summary: Nothing happened in the small remote town of Altea... like literally. Nothing.Unless you call a massive lab in the middle of nowhere that looks way too suspicioussomething.[First Novel of the ‘The Scary Side of the Box’ series]
Relationships: Hunk/Pidge | Katie Holt
Series: Voltron AU’s [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517291
Kudos: 4





	Experiment 084 [1]

**Author's Note:**

> This is rushed, I am aware of that.
> 
> I’m not the greatest at filling up spaces through major events, but if anybody has ideas I’ll gladly listen to them! (No guarantee that I will use them but I’ll think about it!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning.

Katie wasn’t your... normal kid. Far from it actually. To put it bluntly... she was superhuman. She never even got to get a normal childhood and now she’s on the run from some evil people. She knew exactly what they were doing to her and she didn’t like it. They were hurting her and the other kids... It was wrong, so she escaped, which was easier said than done but... she was far but she was... lost.

Meanwhile, not so far away in town a boy was just waking up. His name was Tsuyoshi Garret but... Nobody actually calls him that. His name, to everyone else, is Hunk. He was 13. Quite intelligent for his age, he loved his family and his family loved him, he always helped them around the house as well. He was quite shy however and got picked on quite a lot by the others kids. It doesn’t really effect him. Yeah, it sucks but it doesn’t get him down.

His best friend, Lance on the other hand is a huge contrast. All the girls in his class swoon whenever they see him in the corridor, he’s a confident, flirtatious goofball. In the primary, he was voted class clown. He also has a habit for trouble, but it’s fine until you get caught, he says.

But the infamous troublemaker title goes to Keith Kogane. He’s a tough guy, or at least that’s what people think he is. Nobody knows a thing about him. Hasn’t opened up to anyone apart from his brother, Shiro but he refuses to tell anyone about his younger brother. Well... half-brother. Keith was a product of an affair. Shiro and him shared the same father.

Well.. That is until he disappeared out of nowhere. Without a trace. Everyone remembers the whole uproar about Keith Kogane but... nothing ever came of it. He’s presumed dead because he’s been gone for 2 years now. Nobody really knows what happened to him. That’s Altea’s biggest mystery... but it’s not like there’s any other mysteries.

But that was 2 years ago. Mostly everyone has forgotten about it. It’s not like Keith Kogane was a huge positive person who changed things. People mostly thought he was just asking for trouble and it came, silently.

But that’s over now. It’s a new era. 

Lance woke up at exactly 5:00AM every morning since he was 11. He then did his hair, covered up his freckles in makeup and had breakfast before getting dressed and finally, brushing his teeth.

His sister, Veronica took him to school every morning and was always bored when it took him 2 hours to get ready.

“God, how long goes it take to do your hair?”

“Exactly... 2 hours and 30 minutes!”

“Hm.” 

They arrived at the school 20 minutes later.

Hunk was stood outside the school, pacing worriedly.

Lance raised a brow and walked up to him.

“You alright, man?”

“Does it look like I’m okay?! Another person has gone missing, Lance! Just like Keith Kogane! Just vanished! Poof! Gone!”

“Wait, hold up... What?! You’re kidding right?”

“No Lance, I am not kidding! It was a 7-year-old girl called Linda! Nobody knows where she went!”

“This is starting to get fishy... 2 people are missing now just in a span of 2 years... this is definitely giving me the creeps.”

“No shit, Lance!”

“Woah, woah. You never curse, dude. Calm down.”

“Sorry... It’s just... Linda lived right next door to me and... I was just very anxious if whoever or whatever took her came into my house instead.”

“Oh... That’s understandable then, but like, I feel sorry for Linda’s family... jeez.”

“Yeah. Never seen anybody so distraught ever in my life.”

“Can you tell them I said sorry for their loss? That must be like... horrible.”

“Yeah, I was thinking on doing the same thiiii-“ Hunk trailed off, looking into the woods.

Lance looked at Hunk, eyebrow raised.

“Uh... Hello? Earth to Hunk? You alright dude?”

“Hunk. Dude. Seriously. Snap out of it.”

“TSUYOSHI!”

That finally broke Hunk out of his gaze.

“Huh? What?”

“Dude, What were you looking at? You just stared off into the woods.”

“I... I saw something. Hold on a sec, alright?”

Hunk jogged up to the woods, just where the trees began.

He looked deeper before the bell decided to ring.

He sighed, turning back.

“Dude! Do you want to get snatched as well?”

“I was still in view!”

“My point still stands. C’mon, let’s just head to class...”

Class was boring, as usual. Hunk already knew half of the stuff in maths and science but it was nice for a refresh.

Then it was recess. Everyone broke free from their classrooms, pushing and shoving.

One of the seniors had a boombox and was blasting something, which was drowned out by the noise of children.

Hunk felt himself go back towards the woods. He probably saw nothing but... what if it was Linda or Keith? He could at least make sure.

What did he not expect was being caught in a net trap. Great... 

Only a couple of minutes after a girl emerged from the trees.

She had a shaved head, hazel eyes and lots of freckles and she was dressed in a hospital gown.

Hunk shrieked.

“Shh!”

“You’re telling me to ‘Shh’? I think I have a bit of a right to be a bit startled.”

The girl looked at him before climbing up the tree and cutting the net, making Hunk fall.

When he fell, his memory of what just happened was gone... and so was the girl and net.

He looked around.

“What happened?” He asked to himself.

He shrugged and got up, before dusting himself off and running back from the woods.

“Hunk! Where have you been? I’ve been looking for you everywhere!” Lance yelled.

“I... Uh... Don’t actually know. I think I went to look for what I thought I saw this morning.”

“Well it was stupid that you did that! You definitely could’ve gotten snatched!”

“Hey, Hey I’m sorry. I won’t do it again...”

He lied.

After school, he did the exact thing, only this time he didn’t get stuck in a trap.

The girl dropped from the tree, eyebrow raised.

“Uhm... Hi? I swear I’ve seen you before...” Hunk said.

“You did.”

“I have? Huh. That’s odd. Well-“

“Leave.”

“Huh?”

“Leave!”

“But... I just got here...”

“Bad Man is coming!”

“Bad Man...?”

The girl nodded.

“Well, if Bad Man is coming... Why don’t you come with me?”

The girl looked at him, before moving closer to him.

“I might not know you... but I won’t let Bad Man hurt you, Okay?”

The girl nodded.

“Don’t let anyone see you, Okay?”

“Why?”

“You are in a hospital gown with a shaved head. They’ll... think your dangerous or something like that- which I’m sure you aren’t!”

The girl nodded, sadly.

“What’s your name, by the way?”

“... 84.”

“Your name is 84...?”

“Yes.”

“Well... It’s a lovely name but it’ll most likely raise suspicions, how about I call you...” Hunk looked around before he saw a pidgeon fly off.

“-Pidge!”

“Pidge?”

“It’s- It can be a work in progress. C’mon!” Hunk said.

He lived very close to the school so getting there wouldn’t be really a problem. 

They managed to get to his house without a problem and they sneaked in by the backdoor before going into Hunk’s room.

The room was small, looked like a basement. It had a radio in the corner, posters put up on the wall and a mattress on the floor with a table with a board game and small pieces and a fireplace.

“This is my room! It’s not the greatest, I know but it could be worse!”

Just then the radio started to cackle. It then went silent for a moment until it finally picked up something. It was... breathing?

Pidge perked up.

Then the voice began to speak, it was barely a whisper but they managed to make out what they were saying.

“Help...” then the radio switched itself off.

“W-What.. was that?!”

“It was a message.”

“From where?!”

“The Upside Down.”

“The what? Who even was that?!”

“I have no clue but they shouldn’t be there. It’s a world like our own but... different. No humans can be there for a long period due to the toxicity in the air.”

“How do you get there?”

“... A gateway.”

“Where is this gateway?”

“If I told you, that would put everyone in danger.”

“We have to save them though!”

“We will. Soon.”

“When is ‘soon’?!”

“It’s soon. You can’t tell anybody about this or go looking for that gate without proper equipment and knowledge of that place. Okay?”

“... okay.”

“Good.”

Pidge looked around the room before her eyes fell on the boardgame on the table.

She tilted her head curiously.

“Oh yeah! That’s a board game I play with my friend, Lance! It’s called Dungeons and Dragons! It’s pretty fun. You get to make your own characters and play with your friends!”

“Friends?”

“You... don’t know what a friend is?”

Pidge shook her head.

“Bad Man said they were distracting and unnecessary.”

“Forget about Bad Man! Whoever he is... Friends are great! They might argue a bit, but they help you whenever you’re sad or help you with your problems!”

“... Are we friends?”

“Yeah! I guess so! Do you want to meet Lance? Oh man! This is more exciting that I thought!”

“But... You said that nobody can see me...”

“Oh right... Hold o-“

But when he looked up she was gone.

He blinked rapidly.

“Pidge? Pidge?!”

He looked around for 5 minutes, all over the house. He walked into the living room, severally worried.

His half sister and guardian, Allura looked up.

“You alright, Hunk?” She asked.

“Y-Yeah. I just- it’s nothing.”

“Are you sure?”

“Y-Yep.”

“Alright...” She said, not fully convinced but he was already running back to his room.

When he was back there, Pidge was back with a small pile of clothes and a wig on.

“What? Where- What?!”

Pidge looked down, sadly.

“I’m not like other kids... I... I’ve been experimented on so I have special abilities.”

“Y-You... You’ve been what?!”

“I can teleport and heal people, apart from myself. I also have other smaller abilities but they don’t really work. I didn’t practice them enough.”

“Prove it to me.”

Pidge nodded. She then suddenly disappeared from the room, appearing a couple of seconds later.

Hunk yelled.

“Am I in some sort of Paranormal movie or-“

Pidge looked down, frowning.

“Wait- no, no! It’s not weird! It’s actually really r-really cool! I’m just... a bit startled? I’ve never met someone with s-special abilities though... they human experimentation doesn’t sound that’s great.”

Pidge shook her head.

“It was terrible. I hated it.”

“So... Do you mind if I ask you a couple of questions? You don’t have to answer them if you aren’t comfortable though.”

“Yeah.”

“... Were you created with abilities or were you born and then experimented on?”

“I... I can’t remember...”

“That’s Okay! Maybe your memory will come back eventually, so that question is currently unanswered... Uhm... What were the experiments like?”

“I had to teleport to a replica of a Russian base and... beat up some actors that were playing Russian people...”

“Oh. No wonder you hated it so much...”

“That’s only scratching the surface... I’d rather not tell the rest.”

“That’s alright. But... I’m really sorry that happened to you, honestly.”

“Thanks... Uhm... What are you called?”

“My real name is Tsuyoshi, but my friends call me Hunk!”

“Thanks Hunk.”

“No problem!”

There was an awkward silence.

“You were talking about your friend, Lance earlier, right?”

“Oh yeah! Do you want to meet him? You’ll have to get changed in the bathroom first, though.”

Pidge nodded before picking up a white shirt, overalls, white knee-length socks and black sneakers.

While she was getting changed, Lance went to go phone Lance. He picked up straight away.

“This is Lance McClain, who’s this?”

“Dude. It’s me, you’re best friend since Elementary?”

“Oh! Hunk! I apologise, so what’s up?”

“I was wondering if you wanted to come round? I have someone you’d like to meet.”

“Oooo~ Are they cute?”

“Lance! What the heck?!”

“What? I’m just curious! Alright, I’ll be over in 10. Byeeee!”

Hunk sighed, putting the phone back on the holder on the wall.

“So?”

“He’ll be over in 10 minutes.”

Pidge nodded.

They waited around for 10 minutes before they heard the doorbell ring.

Allura answered it before shouting down to his room: “HUNK! LANCE IS HERE!”

Before he heard hurried footsteps and then Lance appeared in the room/basement.

“Woah! I-It’s a girl- I think?”

Pidge nodded.

“Why were you surprised about that?”

“You don’t have the greatest history talking with girls.”

“That’s pretty ironic coming from you.”

The two started playfully bickering leaving Pidge very much confused.

She was so confused that she teleported... somewhere unknown.

“Uh... What was that?!” Lance yelled.

Hunk rubbed his neck nervously.

“Surprise?”

“Surprise?! You are telling me that you managed the befriend... some sort of... witch?! Am I imagining this?! Am I dreaming?!”

“No Lance, you aren’t dreaming... I’m not entirely sure if she’s comfortable with me saying what happened but... she isn’t a witch. Something... rather unfortunate happened to her, but don’t worry! She’s nice!”

“And how do you know that? She might be a spy!”

“She isn’t a spy, Lance. She’s working for us.”

“Oh. You just believe whatever she tells you. Alright. Fine.”

Just then Pidge teleported back, this time landing on the 3rd step of the stairs.

“Are you two finished?”

“Not unless you tell us what’s going on!”

“Hunk already knows. I’m not telling someone I just met.”

“Well, my name is Lance McClain and I’m the most popular boy in school!”

Pidge looked at Hunk, a bit confused.

“What’s a... a s-schoool?”

“Oh my god. Hunk, can we talk... alone for a second?”

Hunk sighed.

“Fine.”

They walked outside.

“Did you just take a homeless girl off of the streets or something?! She doesn’t even know what a school is, Hunk!”

“Look, just trust me-“

“No! You trust **me.** I don’t know what that... girl has done to you but you are not thinking straight. You can talk to me once you’ve made up your mind.”

And with that, Lance was storming back to his house.

Hunk blinked before tears started to form in his eyes.

He walked back in and laid down on his bed.

Pidge looked at him.

“Are you okay? What happened?”

“I-It’s nothing... I-I-I’m fine.”

“But you are crying. Don’t lie.”

“... Me and Lance fell out.”

“... It was because of me, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah, But it wasn’t your fault! When we rescue whoever that was in that... Upside Down place... Lance will realise how cool you really are and he’ll come back!”

“You can’t guarantee that.”

“If he doesn’t, that’s h-his fault. We can f-find better f-friends!”

“Mmm...”

“Or it can just be us two, if you want.”

“No, I like you but... I think having other friends would be cool.”

“Yeah.”

“Then we could play that board game you were talking about earlier.”

“Yeah!”

They both stayed silent for a while, just thinking.

“Hey, you said you don’t know what school is, right? Maybe I could teach you the things you learn there?”

“... That actually sounds nice.”

“Great! Let me just get my dictionary and calculator.”

Pidge nodded as Hunk fumbled around.

He took some books out of his bag before he heard footsteps coming down the hair.

“Hey, Hunk I made some snacks-“ Allura began before she paused.

“Who’s this?”

Hunk and Pidge looked at each other.

“I’m P-Pidge.”

“Okay? Where did Lance go?”

“He had to go home.”

“Lance’s mom just called saying he’s meant to be home now. When did he leave?”

“... Shit. He left quite a while ago. We- We have to find him!”

Pidge looked at Hunk.

“I can find him. I just need a picture of him.”

“O-Okay...”

He walked over to one of the walls and took a picture of Lance, 3 years before now looking goofily at the camera before giving it to her.

Then Pidge vanished. With no hesitation, she was gone.

Allura put down the plate.

“What?! How- Where the hell has she gone?!”

“It’s... It’s a long story.”

“A long story?! What do you mean by a long story?! Is she some sort of- human experiment?!”

“Yes! She is! She’s good though! She hasn’t tried to hurt me or Lance when she was around!”

“Hunk... It’s not that simple. She might be doing that to gain your trust.”

“No! You don’t understand! Please, Allura! She needs help! She’s hurting, and- and she doesn’t even know what a school is! Please!”

Allura looked at him, sympathetically.

“I’ll have to talk to her when... or if she’s comes back.” She said.

“She will! I know she will!”

As if on cue, Pidge appeared with Lance in her arms, who was severely shaken.

“What- What was that thing?!”

“Demogorgan. We’re all in deep trouble now.”


End file.
